marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
A'Lars (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: A'Lars Nicknames: None Former Aliases: None Other Current Aliases: None Status Occupation: Ruler of the Eternals of Titan Legal Status: Citizen of Titan Identity: Secret; The general populace of Earth is unaware of Mentor's existance Marital Status: Widower Group Affiliation: The Eternals of Titan Base of Operations: Titan Origin Place of Birth: City of Titanos, Northern Asia Known Relatives: Kronos (Father; Discorporated), Daina (Mother), Sui-San (Wife; Deceased), Thanos (Son), Eros (Son), Zuras (Brother; Deceased), Cybele (Sister-In-Law), Thena (Neice), Nebula (Alleged Great-Granddaughter), First Appearance: Iron Man #55 History A'Lars was born in the Eternals' original earth capital, Titanos, to Kronos and Daina. His brother was Zuras. Following the death of their father, A'Lars and Zuras held the first Uni-Mind to determine which of them would rule the Eternals of Earth. Though A'Lars was well loved, Zuras had the people's favour. Knowing that remaining on earth would spread disorder, A'Lars exiled himself to the moon of Titan, where he found Sui-San, the sole survivor of the exiled followers of Uranos. With her, he founded the Eternals of Titan, and took the new alias Mentor. With Sui-San, Mentor re-built and re-populated the planet. Unfortunately, they bred Thanos, who brought war back to Titan. Even after Thanos left the planet, he continued to haunt their memories, and he left behind Sui-San, dead. Since then, A'Lars, now called Mentor, has ruled alone, and re-built the planet following sieges by Thanos and the planet's own computer system, ISAAC. Thanos' first attack upon Titan saw the deaths of over 100 Eternals, including Sui-San. Thanos' second attack reduced the population to only 19 men and women. It is not known how many Eternals of Titan there may be at present. The Kree hero Captain Mar-Vell spent his last days on Titan, and was buried by their people, and the Avenger Moondragon was raised there with the monks of Shao-Lom. With Thanos's great threat ended Mentor began the more productive tasks of rebuilding his civilisation. He is a man who has learned great wisdom over his long life and he employs it well Characteristics Height: 6' 1" Weight: 210 lbs Eyes: Blue Hair: White Unusual Features: None Strength Level Mentor possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) approximately 1 ton under optimal conditions. This is slightly subnormal for an Eternal of his age, height, and build who engages in minimal regular exercise beyond his procreative responsibilities. Known Powers Mentor possesses the conventional attributes of an Earth-born Eternal. ;Invulnerability: Like all Eternals, Mentor's life force is augmented by cosmic energy, making him virtually immortal, immune to disease and the debilitating effects of aging and able to regenerate injured or missing organic tissue. Only an injury that disperses a significant portion of his bodily molecules could cause him to die. Cosmic energy bolsters his metabolism so that Mentor does not tire from any physical exertion. ;Flight: Like all Eternals, Mentor can levitate by mentally manipulating gravitons (subatomic particles that carry the force of gravitational attraction) around him. He can fly at approximately 500 miles per hour, a rate of speed slightly below average for his kind. ;Cosmic Energy Manipulation: Like many Eternals, Mentor can project his bodies natural cosmic energies as waves of concussive force. These waves, which he usually directs from his hands, have a maximum concussive force equivalent to 50 tons of TNT, sufficient to level a 12-story steel-frame building. Abilities No known abilities. Weapons & Equipment * Miscellaneous * Notes * Trivia * Notable Appearances * Iron Man #55 - First Appearnce Related Articles * External Links * References *Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe #7 *Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #8 ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Widowed Characters Category:Eternals Category:Blue Eyes Category:White Hair Category:Copy Edit